


【镜梦】水乳交融

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 政治家之子宝生永梦商人镜飞彩从结婚开始的爱情故事。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 19





	【镜梦】水乳交融

**Author's Note:**

> ABO·重大OOC注意·无逻辑·永梦超爱飞彩的颜的设定·其他没什么了

“你去结婚吧。”

宝生永梦捧着马克杯快步穿过客厅时，被父亲这样突兀地搭话了。

“什么？”

“结婚。”宝生清长头也不抬地说道。他能坐在客厅就很不寻常了，永梦几乎没在家里见过他。

“什么？”父亲的解释就像没说一样，但永梦觉得等父亲解释清楚了之后自己一定会暴跳如雷，便先放下了水杯。

“镜飞彩，知道的吧？”宝生清长依然没有抬头和儿子对视，“你要和他结婚。”

永梦觉得浑身血液倒流了一样气愤，他全没想到有一天父亲真的会把他的Omega身份也一同当作工具利用，现在算什么？自己被卖给了那个叫镜飞彩的Alpha吗？最令永梦恼怒的是自己竟然真的没有反抗的余地。未婚Omega的监护人默认为父母，而Omega自己被认定为并没有完全的行事能力，这也是永梦仍跟父亲同住的唯一原因。

宝生清长做完了解释，一言不发地紧盯着屏幕。永梦盯了一会桌子，气呼呼地抓起马克杯离开了。那是他最喜欢的Mighty的杯子，是之前参加某个线下比赛的纪念品，他实在不愿意摔了它泄气。

这场婚姻几乎不需要过程，永梦刚见到镜飞彩不到一个月，婚礼便定了下来。开始讨论婚礼细节时，永梦仍然有一种恍然不知所措的感觉。镜飞彩英俊非凡，只是坐在飞彩旁边永梦就会感到压力，飞彩问话时他也时不时光顾着看飞彩的脸而不知道如何回话。不过大概是已经习惯了外人对自己外表的夸赞，飞彩似乎完全没觉察出永梦对自己长相的偏爱，只会皱眉表示对未婚妻迟钝反应的不满。

“……高跟鞋就不用了，他太高了。”飞彩正在翻看一本厚厚的婚纱名录，而永梦发现自己不知从什么时候开始看着飞彩的侧脸发呆了。

他低头和飞彩一起看向名录，很难想象这样华美的衣服穿在自己身上是什么样子的。现在有很多人要求Omega、即使是男性在婚礼上也要穿着婚纱，因此出现了不少适合男性身型的版式，飞彩正在仔细查看一件双肩上披丝绸小披风的婚纱，那一件在小腿处开叉，裙摆像蛋糕一样蓬松，永梦也看了一会，觉得穿上之后行动会变得很困难。

正当永梦仔细观察披肩的纹路时，他察觉到房间内一片寂静。永梦有些尴尬地坐直起来，发现飞彩紧紧地盯着自己，坐在对面的婚纱店的销售小姐也在上下打量自己。

“我认为这一件非常适合您，先生。”销售小姐热情地说出了结论，永梦听到了自己紧张的吞咽声。他来得及说出什么之前，飞彩已经代他赞成地点了点头，婚纱就这样确定下来了。  
永梦已经可以悲观地预测出自己婚后——余下的人生了。

镜飞彩惊讶于联姻对象竟然是和自己有过一面之缘的玩家M，可怎么看宝生永梦都把那次偶然相遇忘得一干二净了。将近两年之前，他参与名下某个游戏中心的宣传活动，为配合宣传和名玩家一起玩了一次跳舞机，当然是他的惨败。

曲子不过半时飞彩的血条就清空了，再踩踏键也不会有反应，所以他颇为尴尬地双手插兜，默默看着M跳完了全曲。M消失在人群之中前还特意冲他露齿笑了一下，明明是同龄人，不知怎的对方却还带着种飞扬的稚气，是自由职业的缘故吗？

而且……飞彩百分百确定那笑容包含着对自己嘲笑的意义。没想到以结婚对象的名义再见面时，宝生永梦像是完全变了个人，不仅对自己说敬语，还总是盯着自己的脸发呆。

他没有多去思考这些事的含义，现在重要的是完成结婚这个具有利益的仪式，不管宝生永梦怎样对婚纱名册、宾客席上的插花甚至是新房的家具噘嘴，事实都不会再改变了。

今天永梦去做体检，晚上吃饭时一副闷闷不乐的样子，时不时忧心忡忡地摸一下后颈，飞彩看得坐立不安，可对方的体检报告没有任何问题。飞彩思忖一会，默不作声地坐到了永梦身边，想尽量调整一下两人冷淡过头的关系，尽快进入一般的夫妻范畴的熟悉。他安慰性地轻拍永梦后背时，永梦受惊一样弹跳起来，用相当无礼的眼神惊恐地瞪着飞彩。

“怎么了？”飞彩自认十分体贴地开口问道，而永梦心烦意乱地摇摇头，放下碗筷，起身离开了。飞彩大失所望地看着对方几乎是有些慌乱地躲进房间，这下自己也没有久留的必要。他再次检查一遍永梦的体检报告，无论哪一项都不构成永梦愁闷的理由，也许只是有点焦虑吧。

他把体检报告留在玄关，完全忽略了第二性别部分一行细小的黑字，“敏感”。不构成生育或是身体的障害，只单纯是对永梦体感的描述。

从小化妆室走出、从头到脚整整齐齐地套在婚纱里，见到同样穿戴整齐显得格外俊美的镜飞彩之后，宝生永梦的紧张上升到了一个顶峰。

镜飞彩对他微笑起来，接着问他一会用这个笑容致辞怎么样。

永梦又是愣了几秒钟才想起来接飞彩的腔，他忙着从光彩照人的飞彩上转开视线，给飞彩造成了一种格外冷酷的错觉。“很帅。”永梦干巴巴地说，手指在背后绞起来。他猜飞彩在鞋里垫了一点增高，这样显得两人的身高十分和谐，而且不会让他压了飞彩的风头。

接着飞彩便推门离开了，到宣誓之前，永梦都不打算出去应付客人，光是应付父亲就已经够麻烦的了。他不住地向房间角落的等身镜里看去，披肩完美地柔化了他的肩膀，甚至让他显得有些娇小了。戒指他已经看过了，只记得上面有一颗钻石，然后——那戒指再过一个多小时就要永远套在他的无名指上了。

永梦觉得胃里翻滚起来，他开始在房间里打转，呕吐的欲望一下子鲜明起来，他冲出化妆室，摸到后台的卫生间里，小心翼翼地稍微提着裙子，最后发现可能是因为没吃早饭以及前一天的晚饭的缘故，他什么都吐不出来。永梦打算回去时，突然注意到了卫生间还有一扇通向室外的门，他本来没有这个打算的。

宾客就座之后，会场逐渐安静下来，飞彩每隔一分钟就看一下手表，却久久不见永梦出现。临近正午时，宝生清长把他拉到一边，表情凝固地告诉他永梦逃跑了。

这种俗称逃婚的行为有没有造成骚乱飞彩不太清楚，因为他很快就追了出去，一边向几个出席婚宴的朋友打电话询问情况，一边四处张望。永梦穿的鞋鞋底很薄，又很窄，走不了太远估计就会磨出泡来，穿成那样走在外面也一定很显眼，他很快就会得到消息的。

飞彩解下外套，提在手里，鼻头微微冒汗，因此他把领带也松开了点。室内感受不到的毒辣阳光很快就让他出了层薄薄的汗，把衬衫前襟和后背都印上一片水渍，不知道永梦看到这幅窘迫模样会怎么想。

他很快就发现了自己的落跑妻子，一个人不知所措地坐在一家咖啡厅的露天座椅上，看起来也流过不少汗，而现在汗都蒸发了，只能从永梦消失了一半的口红和鼻头溢上的粉红色看出刚刚经历过的那一番奔波。永梦身前的那杯咖啡余热未散，飞彩拿起喝了一口，发现永梦直愣愣地盯着自己。

“你没带钱吧？”飞彩突兀地问道。

永梦点了点头，又像没见过飞彩一样仔细打量起飞彩的着装，飞彩下意识勒紧了领带。

“那……回去继续。”结账回来后，飞彩谨慎地说。永梦已经不像早上见到时那样恍惚了，虽然妆容发虚，婚纱尾部沾了一层灰，永梦看起来镇定多了。

“好的。”永梦主动站起来，和飞彩并肩而行，两人中间隔了一人的距离，已经是走得最近的一次了。

两人深夜才回到家，准确的说是新房里，此前谁都没有把它当成家居住过。永梦的行李昨天才打包好送过来，现在几乎仍然维持原样地摆在客厅。幸好客厅够大，那些纸盒子也只是占去了一小半空间。

洗漱之后，永梦便自然地缩进被子里躺好了，他刻意忽视掉某些事，并希望飞彩也能忽视。但从事务中难得抽出一整天空闲的镜飞彩则把这件事牢牢印在心里，飞彩把永梦拽了出来，并发现永梦真的像他想象中一样轻盈。

其实永梦穿上那婚纱时他就觉得对方瘦得有些令人意外，这样的身体要孕育后代会不会有点勉强了呢？思考之余，发梢上凉透了的水滴啪啪打在身处自己身下的永梦身上，永梦被突兀的冰冷刺到，畏缩一下，随后用睡衣下摆抹去了水珠。

飞彩把头发向后抹了一下，抓住永梦后脑接吻。这是最快的令双方入情的方式，哪怕是素不相识的陌生人，一个优秀的长吻后也可能会生情，何况他们已经是缔下契约的夫妇。他让信息素缓缓地顺着津液渡过去，永梦的肩膀颤抖起来。

“飞彩……”永梦的信息素忽地像春日解冻的河水一样奔涌出来，那是种混合了奶香和某种花香气的甜味，瞬间充斥了整个房间。永梦的声音又低又黏连，“可不可以不要做，我很害怕……”

医生曾经认真地向他描述了“敏感”体质的含义，大体和接吻间永梦的感受一样。他对飞彩的信息素极为敏感，只是接吻中交换的最轻微的程度就让他身体难以自制地颤抖，像被针刺一样翻滚着轻微而不间断的疼痛。

“迟早都要做的。”飞彩再度吻下去，手指不顾永梦的推拒，顺着永梦后颈寻找到腺体，用指腹轻轻按压。他的Omega远比他能想到的更加甘甜，他希望这是他们能让后辈啧啧称道的爱情的开始。永梦挣扎起来，他硬是按下永梦的手臂，开始觉得有些恼火了。

“老实一点！”飞彩把永梦翻了个身，坐在永梦腿上，把永梦手臂紧紧攥在一起扭在身后，永梦从喉咙里发出可怜的低鸣，但飞彩义无反顾地俯身咬了下去。

刺痛嗡嗡地涌向头脑，夹杂着些许烟花闪过天空一样短暂的快感，永梦眨眼时发现自己已经开始流泪。飞彩有一副掩在西装之中的好身材，之前他绝不知道飞彩的肱二头肌有那么发达，把他压在床上也轻而易举。

飞彩咬破了后颈的皮肉，嘴里满是血的猩甜和永梦信息素的甘甜味道，他猜自己现在控制着妻子、嘴角挂血的模样一定显得挺狰狞的，尤其是在永梦眼中。但Omega都能接受的，永梦被自己标记上时应该就会觉得很幸福了。

不留情面的冷冰冰的薄荷味冲进体内，在皮肤下奔腾，积极地扰乱着原有的信息素，永梦每挣扎起来就会和抵在他背后像堵厚壁一样的镜飞彩摩擦，有几次都擦到了飞彩勃起的阴茎，他挣得更用力起来。飞彩结束腺体的标记后，起身对付永梦的睡裤，就此给了永梦一点小小的可乘之机。Omega像鱼一样从镜飞彩手中滑出，慌不择路地爬到床脚，却被飞彩攥着脚腕硬拉了回来。永梦不得不和飞彩对视，发现飞彩的脸色阴沉得可怕，此时飞彩带给他的压力甚至超过了疼痛纷至的的标记，所以他顺从地让飞彩把自己拽了回去。

他的新婚妻子垂着眼不敢和他对视时，忽闪的睫毛黑如瞳仁，如果从远处看说不定会混淆。飞彩的不悦稍微平静了一点，凑过去和永梦额头抵着额头对视，手指轻柔地抚过不再渗血的腺体上的伤口。

“马上就不疼了，”飞彩信口安慰，永梦的脸颊已经哭红了，好像蹭一下就会破裂一样脆弱，“稍微忍一下好吗？”

永梦吞咽了一下，他才不信飞彩的阴茎插进去会不疼，但好像他并没有多少选择余地，这种程度的安慰已经是飞彩极大的让步了。

“慢一点来。”永梦配合地自己脱下睡裤，托他的倒霉性别的福，甬道已经湿润一片，穴口在空气中期待地收缩。镜飞彩下意识伸指往里戳了一下，立刻陷进了那片不断挤压着他的潮热之中。

慢点已经算是很麻烦的要求，毕竟那穴道那样欢迎他，和主人的哭叫像是来自两个世界。飞彩缓慢地把阴茎推了进去，永梦紧紧抱着他的后背，迷蒙地在他耳边轻哼，听起来声音已经不全是痛苦，多少有些欢欣。

他不知道为什么永梦想不起来两年前的初遇的事情，这多少让飞彩有些受挫。虽是事出有因的婚姻，飞彩却相信他的婚后生活会美满幸福，没有道理不是这样的，毕竟无论是身份还是身体，两人都称得上天生一对。

永梦紧闭着眼，飞彩的气味在体内横冲直撞，他浑身都在流汗，黏糊糊地贴在飞彩身上。飞彩轻拍着紧张不已、祈愿一般的Omega，小幅度抽动起来。破碎了的、颤抖着的名字从永梦嘴里吐出来，这些话没有任何含义，不过是舒缓体内异样感觉的出口。

飞彩动作逐渐激烈起来，他确信已经渡过了疼痛的部分。永梦脸上酡红一片，不断用大腿内侧轻蹭飞彩，飞彩自然把这当成了可以进一步行动的讯号。

“果然好帅气……”永梦梦呓般无意识地感叹道，飞彩亲吻他脸颊时，他一直不眨眼地盯着飞彩。飞彩鼻梁上有几颗痣，令永梦觉得十分熟悉，却又记不清何时在何处见过这张脸了。对父亲安排的婚姻没有抵抗到底的最大原因可能就是对飞彩的脸的一见钟情，当然也有不少别的好处。

当然，这倒不是说镜飞彩除了脸便一无是处，不如说飞彩像从什么成功人士的模子里严格比照打出来的，虚拟人物一样完美。

飞彩的情绪，从拥抱中，从接合处过渡过来，在永梦耳边无声地絮语。永梦的手臂逐渐放松下来，任凭本能啸叫着享受性爱。

最后理所当然是射在里面，飞彩的信息素已经完美地融入永梦体内，某种不同于婚誓的契约就此形成。睡意席卷上来，两人没做清理便睡着了。


End file.
